Timmy's New Self
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Timmy moved away to los angles after finishing elementry school and Trixe MISSED Timmy so much and NEVER expected that Timmy changed everything expect the pink hat and BUCK teeth. When Timmy and Trixe trys getting together its Timmy's friends who dont like Trixe.TIMMYXTRIXE P.S-You will also SEE who is Wanda and cosmo's godchild
1. Chapter 1

**Timmy's NEW SELF**

* * *

Trixe's POV

It's been at least 3 years since timmy moved away to Los Angles and los angles is far away from Disdimale every i keep missing that cute bucked toothed Boy Every day.

At least i got to SEE him before he left

-Flashback-

Trixe:AM I LATE?

Timmy:Trixe?Well this is a surpise.

Trixe:Timmy i to tell you something

Timmy:O...kay?...

Chester:what COULD she say

A.J: Chester i did some spying on her and SAW that she...

*Trixe kisses Timmy*

*eveyone but A.J gasps*

A.J: ..in love with him

Timmy:b-b-but y-you said i'm unpopular

Trixe:I dont care anymore but still my friends are all okay with my crush on you and i will miss you Timmy heres my phone number.

Timmy:Bye Trixe.

Timmy's dad:TIMMY LETS GO SAY GOOD BYE NOW!

Timmy's Mom:Dear, Give Timmy some time now okay.

Timmy:we can go now.*Timmy críes and hugs his friends*

*timmy goes in the car*

Trixe:Bye Timmy turner i wont forget you!

-Flashback ends-

Timmy called me everyday when he moved but after a month of Timmy gone he stopped calling i sensed that something was wrong

Verionca tried helping me moving on and yes i'm still popular until the day...

I was day daydreaming until the teacher came and said

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TAKE OUT YOUR HOMEWORK... By the way we have 5 new students and they came from redwood high. A girl with a jean Skirt red boots red jacket red tube top hair as a ponytail with bangs and red sparkly headband said hi i'm Eliza Lopez and boys you dont have a chance with me only the leader of this group,Then a Boy with blond-orange hair and red jacket white shirt and jeans said Hey I'm Jake,Then a girl with blond white hair had a red fake flower red sparkly dress and a jean jacket and said Hi like everyone my name is Brianna,Then a boy with a pink hat,_Wait pink hat?! only one boy like that!The whole class gasped as they SAW the leader of that group_

_The boy with the pink red jacket black shades jeans AND BUCK TOOTH said"Hey i'm Timmy Turner the leader of the populars in this group"_

* * *

_I bet you already knew he was popular now right?_

_This is about timmy and trixe i will make a AU story of this for the timmy/tootie fans._

_Timmy:Wait so wheres cosmo and wanda?_

_Me:You'll SEE soon._

_Wanda:You know i bet we will be in fairy world instead_

_Cosmo:I FOUND THE CHAPTER WITH WE'RE T-_

_Me:BE QUIET DONT SAY IT OUT LOUD!*SocialMiddleschooler whispers the chapter to wanda*_

_Wanda:OHHHHHH I GET IT OKAY_

_PLEASE REVIEW _

_P.S-Sorry if IT was short i wanted to leave a clifhanger!Lol_


	2. Timmy's secret

**Timmy's New self**

* * *

**This this the chapter where cosmo and Wanda appears **

* * *

** Trixes POV**

I can't believe Timmy became popular! And i hope Timmy doesn't have a girlfriend or forgot about me,Timmy looked at and smiled at me for a moment then he just changed IT to a stright Wanda appeared as my pen,cosmo appeared as the green pen,Yeah hard to believe a rich girl needs fairly godparents but its my mother who WANTS me to be girly rich and popular Well i guess my group got replaced by Timmy's group for popularity now.

"Well now sweetie now you believe me?" Said Wanda

"I cant believe after school can you tell me what acutally happened to Timmy when he moved"i said

"Hey look at the bright side your not popular anymore like you wanted." Said cosmo

during the whole class all the girls were staring even tootie the CREEPY STAKER and even Eliza is a nutty girl for example she is holding a huye notecard saying "TIMMY'S MINE!" Is IT me or is Timmy acutally staring at me the whole time?

"Guys is it me or was Timmy staring at me the whole time?" I said

Verionca:"Trixe,Timmy WAS TOTALLY STARING YOU THE WHOLE TIME!You should totally try talking to Timmy!"

*Trixe walks up to Timmy and his friends*

"Hi Timmy!" I said as i SAW Timmy

"um Why are you talking to me?" He said

_**what hes my friend?! doesnt he know me?!**_

**"Timmy dont you remember me,Trixe?" I said**

**"Hey Tiffany WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO MY MAN AND THE MOST POPULAR BOY!" Said Eliza**

_I have a bad feeling about this now _

Then Brianna came along

"Hey Tiffany.."Said brianna

"Its Trixe." I said defending

"whatever your name is stay away from Timmy! Hes much popular then you and hes even rich and we came from a PRIVATE SCHOOL RIGHT TIMMY?" She said

"Yep Besides Trixe your not even popular anymore! Sheesh." He said

wait i cant believe IT he LOVED whatever i was popular or not!Now Timmy changed alot and he LOVED me!Verionca SAW the whole thing and began defending me

"Um turner YOU WERE NEVER THIS MEAN TO ANYONE NOT EVEN YOUR CRUSH TRIXE!"

"Trixe?my crush *scoffs* i dont even like or love her shes not cool anymore!" He said and he began walking away with Brianna and Eliza

"i-i-i cant Believe IT he doesnt love or like me anymore!"i said beginging to tear up

Verionca:How can Timmy be popular and RICH?!

unfortaly everyone SAW it and they were laughing at me crying now i cant believe this is happening!

Chad and tad SAW IT also and told

"Trixe are you alright?"

"NO!" I said upset and angryly

"Look people change like we did and were much nicer Trixe" said Chad

"Yeah Trixe, maybe Timmy has a sad secret like yours." Said Verionca

The rest of the day was TERRIBLE when i came home i went up to my room and began crying into my pillow

"OH TIMMY IS MUCH MEANER NOW!" Said wanda with flames in her hair

"i cant believe IT THIS IS WHY TIMMY NEVER CALLED ANYMORE!" I said just then my dad and mom came in and were shocked that i was crying cosmo and wanda turned to cats

Rebbeca Tang:"Trixe what HAPPENED!"

"Mom do you remember Timmy turner?" I said

"Ugh i NEVER liked that boy what does have IT to do with him?" Said Rebecca Tang disgusted

"Well mom Timmy came back with so Many friends and he rich and popular now.."i said then got inturrpeted

"RICH AND POPULAR?! OKAY NOW YOU CAN DATE HIM!" Said Rebeca tang

"um Dear?i dont think Trixe was done." Said trixe's dad

"But Timmy pretended to not even remember me and said he doesnt love or like me anymore and said i'm not popular and his friends were mean to me!" I said sobbing in my hands

Rebbeca Tang:WAIT YOUR NOT POPULAR ANYMORE?!THATS WHY TIMMY DOESNT LIKE OR LOVE YOU!

trixes dad:Oh look isnt the Cat ruining the funtuture again?

REBBECA TANG:WHAT?!

*Rebbeca Tang goes downstairs*

Trixe's dad:Look Trixe you will fall in love alot and then you will find ! Like me for example.

Trixe:...i guess you still havent found her yet.

Trixe's dad: I know but dont tell your mom.

Trixe:Okay bye dad

Trixe's dad:Bye-goes downstairs-

Wanda:Dear i know IT may be tough but your dad is right.

Cosmo:Or... We spy on Timmy and See if somethings going on in Timmy's house.

Wanda:Wow cosmo thats Genuis

cosmo:*Spit hairsball* Oo hairball i will name you hairy

wanda:and hes gone.

Trixe:Great idea cosmo lets spy on Timmy!

Later...

Trixe:WHOA THIS IS HIS HOUSE ITS A MANISON

Wanda:Alot changed now

*Trixe climbs a tree*

Trixe:wow no security?

Wanda: Acutally hes asleep.*Points to the security sleeping*

Trixe:oh.

Cosmo:Oh well i will said him up.

Wanda:Dont!

cosmo:Fine sheesh

trixe:Shh he just got to his room

Timmy:MOM!DAD WHY CANT I EAT NORMAL AND NOT FANCY WHY CANTI WATCH CARTOONS AND WHY DO I NEED TO GO TO EVERY PARTY I WANT MY NORMAL LIFE WITH A EVIL BABYSITTER AND BEING A LOSER LIFE BACK!

Timmy's mom:TIMMY! You need to be popular so that your is life is great anyway pefer you date Eliza or Brianna they are rich and popular unlike that Trixe girl.

Timmy:MOM I LOVE TRIXE NO MATTER WHAT!YOU CANT CHANGE ME I JUST WANT MY NORMAL LOUSY LIFE BACK WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?

timmy's dad:For yelling at your mother You wont Play video games or WATCH cartoons ANYMORE!

Timmy:NO FAIR I HATE YOU!

Timmy's dad:Your Mom and me NEVER wanted you Anyway!

Timmy's mom:WE NEVER EVEN LOVED YOU!

*Timmy's parents goes down stairs*

Timmy:sigh i really miss Chester Aj Elmer sandajo and Trixe i miss cosmo and Wanda also. *Cries*I HATE my life!

Trixe*Gasps*i cant believe IT Timmy is much miesable then me! How come he doesnt have fairy godparents?!

wanda:We dont know and i THOUGHT he didnt remember us!?

Cosmo:wait doesnt a godchild loses his mermory if they didnt really love Timmy?

wanda:Yes...whoa cosmo is mauturing!

cosmo:ooo crowny!

wanda:and hes gone again

Trixe:Guys this is serious we need to go to jorgen about this misey!

Cosmo:Poor Timmy

wanda:we should have never misjudge him too quick

Trixe:I WISH WE COULD GO TO FAIRY COURT!

* * *

The only reason the parents are mean is because money gone to their heads they dont even CARE about Timmy anymore and Timmy just hides his secret from everyone.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Timmy new Faries Binky and Loris!

**Timmy's New Self**

Trixe's POV

"I WISH WE WERE IN FAIRY COURT!" I said

-POOF-

Jorgen:What do you want puny human?!

Trixe:Jorgen i want to talk about Timmy.

Jorgen:TIMMY DOES NOT HAVE FAIRYGODPARENTS AND WILL NEVER WILL!

"Well will the video change your mind?" I said

-Shows Jorgen the video-

Jorgen:Well FINE HE WILL HAVE FAIRYGODPARENTS FOR AT LEAST 2 or 1 YEAR!...But HE SPOILED AND RICH IN YOUR SCHOOL HE WILL HAVE LOANED FARIES NOW!

"Thank you and no need to yell! i got a headache already!" I said

Jorgen:MY VOICE IS ALWAYS LIKE THIS!

Wanda:LOWER YOUR VOICEBEFORE I TEACH YOU A LESSON!

Jorgen scared of wanda:Okay...

"I WISH We were back spying at Timmy!" I said

-POOF-

Timmy's POV

i really HATE this life now

I just grabed one of my things from when i was 10 and IT was a yes or no ball

"Well I have my LOUSY life back?" I said shaking the ball

_No _oh really what lousy ball!

I threw the ball across the room and all the suddenly some swril came out two flying creatures with wings saying "I'M loris!and this is Binky!And WE'RE Your temporly Godparents!"said the fairy with yellow curly hair and white dress.

"COOL Wait temporly?" I said

"Yep some godchild wanted for you to have godparents so the godchild signed a contact." Binky said

"Can you tell me who she/he is someone i know" i said curious

"Sorry but you can find out your own and yes its someone you know" said loris

"Now do you know da rules?" Said Binky

"yes i still remember cosmo and Wanda" i said

*someone throws a rock with a note in the window*

*timmy grabs the note*

Loris:What does i say?

"It says that you know me i know you my faries are cosmo and wanda and i'm a girl." I said reading the note

Binky:Well obviusly its Tr-

Loris with a zipper in Binky's mouth:BINKY YOU LOVE SPOILING THINGS DO YOU BE QUIET THIS TIME!

"Binky is a little like cosmo right?" I said

"Yep" said loris

trixes POV

"Okay so his faries are loris and Binky" i said

"Yeah" said cosmo

i grabed a piece of paper and wrote on IT 'you know me i i know you my faries are cosmo and Wanda and i'm a girl' then i threw IT in the window

"Okay guys I wish we were back home." I said

-Poof-

"What a long day." I said yawning

"Goodnight sweetie!" Said Wanda

"Goodnight" i said

The next Day...

"Good moring!" I said

"Hi sweetie cosmo is still asleep and is your mom making eggs now?" Said wanda

"Yeah?" I said

*Cosmo Wakes up*

Cosmo:EGGS!

"Oh." I said

Wanda:Heres some egg cosmo.

Cosmo:MY EGG!

Timmy's POV

Loris:Timmy? wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!

Timmy:AHHH DONT EAT ME BEAR!...oh

Binky:Bear?

Timmy:Nothing.

Loris:Well heres cereal Timmy

Timmy:Thanks now to find that girl that helped me

Binky:Good luck with that

Timmy's Mom:TIMMY YOUR BUS IS HERE!

Timmy's dad:if only we bought our limo.

Timmy: okay guys desgusie yourselfs as pens okay?

Binky:Ok

Loris:Alright

*loris and Binky desguise as pens*

*Timmy reachs the bus with his security and sits in the very popular section*

Brianna:Hi Timmy your ex-girlfriend called me to tell you she will move tommrow so that you 2 can get back together!

Timmy:Cool so wheres Eliza and the guys?

Brianna:I guess we should reach them in the next stop. Well tim(Brianna sometimes calls Timmy tim.)Guess what?

Timmy:What?

Brianna:I will try out cheerleading!

Timmy:That will gain our group moré popularity

*bus stops and Eliza gets on*

Eliza dreamily:_Hi Timmy..._

brianna: wow Jane will totally kill Eliza if she finds out that Eliza loves you,Timmy

Timmy:ElizaJanewillmoveheretommrow!

Eliza:AWWW COME ON YOUR EX IS MOVING HERE TO GET BACK TOGETHER!?

*Whole bus gasps*

Eliza:Oops did i say IT out loud?

Brianna:Eliza these days.

Binky: Well when are you going to wish?

*Trixe comes to Timmy but security comes in front*

Trixe:I want to talk to Timmy

Security: But your not popular like them so i will pound You now 10...9..uh...5...2...1

Trixe:AHHHH!

Timmy:I wish the security missed and falls down

*security tried punching Trixe but falls on his tummy*

Trixe:Whoa.

Brianna:What the heck?

Eliza:...At least the security isnt heavy.

Binky:Aww defending the one he loves!

Loris:Young love.

Timmy:Okay Tiffany you got a minute to talk.

Loris:I take IT back.

Trixe:Its Trixe but Timmy what happened to you really?You dont have to pretend this anymore i know your hiding something.

Brianna:Sheesh HE HAS NOTHING TO HIDE TIFFANY! Go away loser!

Eliza:Yeah TIMMY WILL BE MINE ONCE I TAKE CARE OF JANE FIRST!

*Bus stops and Jack and tootie goes in Jack goes to the very popular section and tootie sits a little close to the very popular section*

Jack:Hey guys what did i miss

Timmy:Your minute is up Tiffany.

*Tooie comes up to talk to Timmy*

Timmy:uh-oh Guys STALKER ALERT!

Brianna:ON IT!*Pulls lever which takes tootie in the front(Or as called loser section)*

Jake:Next time let me pull it.

Brianna:OH AND BTW JANE IS MOVING HERE TOMMROW!

Jake:Okay...

Binky:...0.0that was rude Timmy i think tootie changed!

*Tootie comes to Timmy*

Tootie:TIMMY!I HAVENT STOP LOVING YOU AND YOUR MINE!

binky:Or maybe not

Brianna:Wow tootie is even crazier then Eliza!

Jake:Now its my turn!

*Jake pulls the lever that Sends Tootie back in the loser section*

*Bus stops at dismdale High*

Timmy:Alright lets go guys!

Jake:Hmm first is P.E for me

Eliza:same here.

Brianna:I have french class

Timmy:I have history class.

Jake:Later guys

Eliza:Bye Timmy!

Brianna:Time for Moi to go! Bye!

Timmy:Well i guess i'm alone.

Binky:So are you going to act your real Self now?

Timmy:A little.

*timmy enters history class*

?:Well,Well If it isn't Timmy turner!

Timmy:o.0 ?!

* * *

I decided for the next chapter is old friends and all Please Review!


End file.
